Major Bludd
Major Bludd (Sebastian Bludd), is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is a mercenary working for the Cobra Organization. Profile Born in Sydney, Australia, he served in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment and French Foreign Legion before becoming a mercenary. He is wanted on almost every continent for numerous war crimes, and even a few crimes against humanity. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap, and is proficient with all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He is easily identified by his eyepatch and Snidely Whiplash-style mustache. Bludd is also something of a poet at heart, albeit a very bad one: "When you're feeling low and woozy/Slap a fresh clip in your uzi/Assume the proper firing stance/And make those suckers jump and dance." Another poem written by Bludd was published in the Attica Gazette: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Toys Major Bludd first appeared in 1983, he has had 6 figures in the 3 " scale and one convention exclusive figure. Bludd has commanded the Super Sonic Fighters, Python Patrol, and the Skull Squad for Cobra. The original Bludd figure is notable for having a right arm that is one solid piece of black plastic with no joints. It has been speculated that this was meant to represent an artificial or mechanical limb, though it was not portrayed as such in any fiction. Later releases altered the arm to the normal multi-jointed Joe style. A version of Major Bludd was released as part of the Super Sonic Fighters line in 1991. Another version of Major Bludd was released in 1994 as part of the Battle Corps line. The 2000 figure is a repaint of his Sonic Fighters uniform mostly brown, black and silver in some parts. The 2003 figure uses the 94 head and another figure mold in the Python Patrol color scheme. The 2005 JvC/ST/VvV update uses the Blackout mold, Firefly arms and a new head w/ removable helmet. The 2006 version is part of the 2006 Joe Con Mercenaries set. The first 25th/Modern Era Bludd figure uses the first 25th Zartan mold, the right arm that is reminisent of the V1 figure. Later Modern Era versions have him in his true V1 mold and a cartoon version.G.I. JOE Brand Introduces New Look for the Next Generation Of Kids; G.I. JOE International Collector's Convention Will Be the First Place Fans Can See New 8-Inch G.I. JOE SIGMA SIX Line, Business Wire, June 23, 2005 Comics Marvel Comics Major Bludd first appeared in the Marvel Comics series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #15 (September 1983), and is named in issue #16. In the Marvel comic book series, Cobra Commander hires Bludd to kill Destro, fearing that Destro would try to usurp the commander's authority. The Baroness, who was in love with Destro, foils the attempt.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #16 (October, 1983) Afterward he was apprehended by an injured Hawk and brought to Joe headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #17 (November 1983) In issue #19 he escapes during a Cobra attack on Joe's Headquarters. He leaves behind the Cobra Trooper known as Scar-Face. During the escape he shoots and kills General Lawrence Flagg, the Joe's original commanding officer."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #19 (1984) He remains in Cobra employment despite Destro's knowledge of his attempted murder. Bludd eventually leaves Cobra to resume his career as a mercenary. Bludd has no contact with Cobra for the next few years, excepting a brief period where he poses as Destro to infiltrate Destro's Scottish castle.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #57 (March 1987) Later, he is hired by a corrupt General to kill Snake Eyes, who is trying to rescue an American prisoner in a Borovian gulag, but chooses not carry out the assassination after the American prisoner is killed.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #104-106 (1990) Devil's Due Publishing He was captured and sent to Leavenworth, but he escapes during a prison riot. Cobra Commander offers him a chance to rejoin Cobra, and he accepts. Bludd was captured following the battle against The Coil on Cobra Island and sent to Blackwater Prison. He and Scrap-Iron were broken out of jail by Wraith. He continued to serve with Cobra until the terrorist group was defeated. Bludd rejoins Cobra during Destro's brief period of leadership, serving as the Coil's field commander with Mistress Armada, but secretly working for the Commander. During this time, his hand was cut off by General Philip Rey and replaced with a cybernetic hand. Following Cobra's defeat at the Monolith Base, Major Bludd disappears and is still at large working as a mercenary. America's Elite In the series G.I. Joe: America's Elite, Major Bludd attempts to kill the Vice President of the United States. He is stopped by Storm Shadow, and during the battle his cybernetic hand is blown off.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #9 (March 2006) Major Bludd returns, when his hideaway in Switzerland is found by the presumed dead Baroness. She enlists his help, promising him power and a chance to kill Joes.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #21 (March 2007) Major Bludd journeys to Saudi Arabia, recruiting a local anti-West faction in an attack on an oil refinery. The Joes trail him and stop his assault. Major Bludd allows himself to be captured by Duke. During this incident, Major Bludd claims to have killed the G.I. Joe member Recondo.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #23 (May 2007) Stalker and Flint escort Major Bludd to a prison in Greenland nicknamed "The Coffin", created specifically to house Cobra's elite operatives.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #26 (August 2007) He later escapes imprisonment during Tomax's raid on the facility.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #30 (December 2007) Major Bludd is approached by Zartan, who pays him to take his place, so the Dreadnok leader can payback Cobra Commander for having Monkeywrench killed.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #32 (February 2008) Major Bludd takes the money, but appears during the final battle in the Appalachian Mountains. He tries to kill Sparks, but is ironically knocked out by Recondo, who had faked his death to battle Cobra more efficiently. In the aftermath of the battle, Major Bludd is returned to The Coffin.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #36 (June 2008) G.I. Joe: Reloaded In the reboot series G.I. Joe Reloaded, Bludd was hired by Cobra Commander to train the forces of Cobra. He also leads the attacks on Blue Mountain and a Joe stronghold located in Hawaii. He has a fear of the dark. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Major Bludd also made a brief appearance in the first G.I. Joe/Transformers crossover from Devil's Due. Bludd had control of a jet during an Autobot invasion and attempts to use it to fight back. The jet turns out to be Thundercracker who had ideas of his own. He transforms into robot mode, crushing Bludd inside his cockpit. Cartoon Sunbow/Marvel Major Bludd makes his debut in the first G.I. Joe miniseries as a Cobra Field Commander. He appeared frequently throughout the first season, but was not seen at all in the second season. Major Bludd appeared mainly loyal to Cobra Commander, and The Commander once made a reference to Major Bludd being in charge of recruitment for Cobra. He was a conniving character, and usually only hung around when he was being paid enough. He appeared briefly in the beginning of G.I. Joe: The Movie, in the attack on the Statue of Liberty, just before his glider was shot down by the Joes. He is shown to survive this when he appears in the Cobra Terror Drome with the other members of the High Command. He was absent for the rest of the movie, however. DiC series Major Bludd is absent in the first DiC produced season of G.I. Joe, but appears frequently in the second season. He once again serves as Cobra's primary field Commander, working alongside Cobra Commander and The Baroness. Whereas some characters had very different appearances and voices in the DiC series, Major Bludd is very accurate to his previous portrayal. He now wears a blue Cobra uniform, unlike his previously brown officer's outfit to match his toy counterpart. Resolute Major Bludd's body is discovered in the opening of the first episode of G.I. Joe: Resolute, apparently assassinated by another Cobra operative. His body is identified by Scarlett. Cobra Commander later refers to him as a "traitor", hinting that Bludd was killed for trying to usurp authority. Renegades Major Bludd is a hired assassin in G.I. Joe: Renegades. First appearing in episode "The Package," Bludd was hired by Cobra to eliminate Breaker, but Kibbey is saved by the Joes who are added on Bludd's target list. Tracking them a SSS mart warehouse (part of Cobra illegal weapons business), Bludd is made to believed that he killed Kibbey when his knife hit backpack, unaware that the weapon only damaged the stolen Cobra scanner it contained. He attempts to bazooka to destroy the fleeing Joes only that the bazooka was wired to a bomb in Cobra's warehouse as Bludd is hit by the blast, scarring his face and rendering his left eye dead. Calling Baroness that he completed his mission to kill Kibbey, Bludd tells her that he will kill the Joe for free. In "Cousins," Major Bludd returns and attacks Roadblock and Heavy Duty at the cemetery following a funeral causing Roadblock and Heavy Duty to be handcuffed to each other. Bludd ends up following Heavy Duty and Roadblock in a car chase which results in Major Bludd blowing up a bridge. He then follows them into the swamp when riding a swamp boat. Major Bludd contacts Baroness telling them that he requires a raise in the bounty while tracking Roadblock and Heavy Duty. Bludd catches up to Roadblock and Heavy Duty and traps them. He then proceeds to set a trap for the other Joes. Major Bludd is then joined in the fight by Baroness and some Cobra Soldiers. When Major Bludd tries to fire on them, he is attacked by an alligator and loses his right arm in the process. Video games Major Bludd is one of the featured villains in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. Major Bludd appeared as a boss in 1992's G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and in the ''G.I. Joe'' arcade game. Other media * Major Bludd appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Joint Point" voiced by Seth Green. In a segment that parodies the Terror Drome in the style of The Office, Major Bludd explains how he serves as a bridge between the "blokes at the top of the ladder" (like Cobra Commander and Serpentor) and the "peons at the bottom." When a Cobra Cadet hands him the report he wanted, Major Bludd angrily said "I told you not to staple it, wench" and slaps him hard. In "The Ramblings of Maurice," Major Bludd's name was shown under the Injured section of Cobra's Wall of Fallen Villains due to a root canal problem on February 1985. Simon Pegg voices Major Bludd in the episode "Cannot Be Erased, So Sorry." He is shown with Baroness, Destro, and Cobra Commander when they go to a drive-thru restaurant. References External links * * Major Bludd at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Major Bludd at The Inner Sanctum fansite Category:Comics characters introduced in 1983 Category:Fictional Australian Army personnel Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional French Army personnel Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional people from New South Wales Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional Special Air Service personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters